9 - 5
by Gagan
Summary: Nicole lands a new job as a Personal Assistant to Roman Reigns the Director of the company. Follow her on the drama and twists she occurs in her job. This is more then just a 9 - 5 job and Nicole is ready to prove it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The phone rang while Nicole rushed towards it after dropping her half eaten apple on the marble table top in her kitchen. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her grey silk pyjamas on as it was late afternoon and she had nothing planned for the day. Nicole lived in Ney York in an apartment by herself and she had been looking for a job for 6 months.

"Hello" she said as she picked up her phone

"Hi my name is Mark and I'm calling from Roman and Co Offices, can I speak to Nicole Anderson?"

She inhaled a deep breath and her heart was beating quicker than ever. She had an interview last week with Roman and Co which was a large corporate organisation based in New York about an hour away from her apartment.

"Yes this is Nicole speaking"

"I'm calling to inform you that you've been selected for the job at Roman and Co as the Personal Assistant and you start tomorrow morning"

Oh my god! She thought

"Wow. Thank you so much Mark"

"Thanks Nicole and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Bye"

"Ok. Bye"

Nicole couldn't believe it. After looking for a job she finally landed her dream job. She was 25 years old and had previously worked in the fashion industry but it didn't work out as she had hoped. Her family lived in London but she had cousins in New York she would hang out with regularly.

She had a huge smile on her face and couldn't stop smiling from the good news she received.

"Now I need to find something to wear" she said to herself

_Wednesday Morning:_

Nicole couldn't sleep the whole night due to the excitement of her new job starting today. She finished eating her cereal and left the house to get the train to her new job. Although she was nervous she looked confident on the outside and was feeling a mix of emotions.

"Hi I'm Nicole Anderson, I'm here to see Mark" she said to the receptionist

"Okay. Please take a seat. I'll call him" she replied back

Meanwhile Roman Reigns had entered the building which attracted a lot of attention from many people. Since it was a sunny day he had his black sunglasses on and took them off when he turned his head to the left side and saw a beautiful woman sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She had long legs and her long black hair flowed down by her sides. She looked exotic from her olive skin tone. Nicole looked up from the magazine and caught someone looking at her. She licked her light pink gloss covered lips and couldn't help but admire the man she saw.

_God. He's so damn beautiful_ she thought but snapped out of it. She was there for a job. She had to be professional.

Roman continued walking as he had to make his way to the 4th floor to his office. He had been stressed out due to his heavy workload recently and his team interviewed for a personal assistant for him.

"Good morning Roman" Jey Uso greeted his Boss Roman

"Good morning Jey. How are the reports going?"

"Nearly finished but I'll catch up with you in our meeting later on to discuss on detail. Did you stay late yesterday?"

"Yeah, you know how it is. I left around 8pm. I'm a bit tired though" he added with a light laugh

"Don't worry. At least you'll have a personal assistant to help you out"

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot" Roman mentioned while making coffee in the corner of his office.

_Meanwhile:_

Mark was taking Nicole around to all the floors and introducing her to all the staff. She was feeling overwhelmed from meeting everyone and seeing the plush building inside.

"So Nicole I'm going to take you to see Roman and his team. You'll report to Roman on a day to day basis and work with him mainly" Mark explained while going in the elevator with Nicole.

The elevator pinged and both Mark and Nicole made their way to the office on the 4th floor. It was a very executive looking office. All clear glass doors and offices appeared in front of them.

"Hi Jey. Is Roman inside his office?" Mark asked him

"He's in a meeting right now with Seth and Dean"

"Alright. Jey this is Nicole Anderson our new Personal Assistant to Roman. Is it ok if I leave her with you since you'll both be in the same office you can help her settle in"

"Oh yeah sure" He agreed and smiled enthusiastically while shaking Nicole's hand

"Hi Jey, Nice to meet you. How long have you been working here for?"

"You too. I've been here for 2 years so not too long. You'll be sitting opposite me and Roman's office is at the back. If you need anything let me know"

Nicole decided to take a seat and put her leather handbag on the floor under her new desk. After talking to her colleague Jey Uso who was Roman's accountant she learned more about the company and was positive she would like it here. Next door to their office was the Marketing team's office which consisted of Brie Bella and Eden Stiles who were marketing assistants and worked for Seth Rollins the Director of Marketing.

It was 10.45am and Roman's meeting was scheduled to finish soon. Jey asked Nicole if she wanted anything to drink but she politely declined as she found coffee bitter. He left his desk and said he would be back in a few minutes as Nicole switched on her computer and started looking through her drawers for a notepad and stationery.

Roman was glad his meeting went well with Dean and Seth who were also directors in the company. He got on with them easily and could always negotiate business deals with them both. He twisted the door handle of his office and was going to approach Jey about their meeting but didn't expect to meet the face of a gorgeous woman with brown almond shaped eyes. He wasn't sure why she was there. _Maybe Jey has a meeting with her? He thought_

Roman cleared his throat as Nicole looked up from her keyboard and saw the same man she saw in the morning enter the building. Even though she was seated he knees felt weak as if they just melted. Suddenly jey came back with a cup of coffee and water for Nicole.

"Oh Roman, this is Nicole Anderson, your new personal assistant" Jey confirmed while putting the drinks down on the desk nearby,

Nicole pressed her lips together and stood up to walk towards Roman and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Roman Reigns. Its nice to meet you Nicole" he let go of her hand reluctantly

"Likewise, Sir" she smiled at him and couldn't believe that Roman was her boss.

"Welcome to the company and congratulations on getting the job. Please call me Roman"

She simply nodded and took a sip of her water Jey got her. "So I've got a packed schedule today but I'll book a meeting with you tomorrow morning for us to catch up and get to know each other a bit better. Jey can you book a slot for an hour for us please?" Roman asked

Roman couldn't help admire Nicole's appearance. She wore a peach short sleeve shift dress with sheer tights and black courts. It would be nice to have a woman in his office and in his view.

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this story. What do you all think so far? I've been having this idea for a few weeks to write an office story with WWE superstars/divas and I used my own work experience as inspiration for this story. What would you guys like to read more of?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Bonding with Brie: **

_2 weeks later..._

Nicole decided to head to the gym in her office building. She had learnt it was located on the ground floor in the corner and Jey showed her around on her second day. As it was Friday morning she wanted to work out since it was the last day of the working week.

She was dressed in a white tank top and black long leggings with her black long hair tied up in a ponytail. It was 8am when she got there and hopped on the treadmill. She felt like listening to Beyonce to empower her for the day and Run the world seemed like the best choice.

"Hey Nicole, how are you?" Brie asked her colleague as she got on the treadmill on her right

Nicole took of her earphones and greeted her with a warm smile. She reduced the speed so that she could speak to her. Nicole and Brie shared similar interests such as yoga, reading and art.

"Yeah I'm good, just working off those calories from last night's take away" Nicole had stayed late the previous day for a few hours until the security guards had told her to leave the building. She was helping with Roman's presentation for his meeting he had today morning with famous clients that he wanted to impress. She was aware he wouldn't have had time to do it himself and decided to take initiative.

"Let me guess you stayed after work?" Brie questioned

"Yeah I'm lucky I woke up this morning and had energy to use the gym. Do you want to go to lunch today at 1pm. At least I get my full hour?"

"Yep, sounds great. It will be nice to get away from the office since we see each other in the corridors or the lift"

Nicole took a big yawn due to her sleeping late.

"So how are you finding working here?" Brie was curious since they didn't get much time to socialize at work and when they did have a conversation is tended to be work related or for a few minutes until they were interrupted by the phone or other staff.

"Oh I'm not going to lie, it can get stressful and demanding here but I love my job and it's still early days so I've got a lot to learn here. Everyone is professional and friendly here which I like" Nicole was being honest and was grateful she was working for a such a big company.

"What's it like working for Roman?" Brie inquired

_God he's so hot and perfect _Nicole thought. "Um he's a good man. Roman is really knowledgeable. When I see him in meetings I wish that I can be confident like him one day"

"I bet he's not bad to look at is he?"

Brie knew Nicole had a crush on Roman. She could see it the way she would look at him when they had meetings or when they would walk past each other near the office. Nicole presses her lips together before glaring at Brie.

She was about to respond before someone entered the gym. Nicole turned to her right and noticed her boss enter. He was dressed in black shorts and a grey vest with his hair in a ponytail.

Nicole turned her head back to Brie who pretended she was focused on the treadmill but found it funny how Nicole raised her eyebrows at her.

"Well, whatever? I'll catch up with you at lunch" Nicole jumped off the treadmill and went to the women's changing room to dress for the office.

_Lunch_

"I've never been in here. I always walk by this place in the mornings though" Nicole said to Brie.

She searched in her bag for cash but Brie stopped her. Brie gave her card quickly to pay for both of their salads and drinks.

"It's ok Nicole. Lunch is on me"

Nicole smiled and thanked her. Both the girls took a seat nearby.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Brie asked as she sipped her smoothie

Nicole started to think as she felt she had little time to herself due to her work and it was starting to affect her personal life. She even had a work mobile. It took her an hour to get home and she would go shopping for her apartment to get household items or food.

"Erm I'll probably watch a movie tonight and take a relaxing bath. Tommorow I've got to do some reports for Roman and ta –

"Wait, you're working on the weekend?" Brie interrupted

"Yeah, I mean I have too since there's not much time at work and as a Personal Assistant it's about making your bosses work life easier"

Brie nodded her head in disagreement

"Look Nicole I know you're new but don't let work over take your personal life. I want to help you since I went through the same thing when I was new in this company. Trust me you need to have a right balance between work and social time."

"Yeah, you're right." Nicole licked her lips and checked the time on her watch.

"How long have we got left?" Brie asked as she stirred her leafy green salad. She noticed Nicole had only eaten a small part of her chicken pasta salad since they were busy talking to each other.

"20 minutes, which is enough. So what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"My sister Nikki is coming over tomorrow from San Diego with her boyfriend and on Sunday Bryan and I are going to do furniture shopping"

"Good luck with that. Furniture shopping can be so time consuming. Is Nikki your twin sister?"

"Yeah, I think it's a bit hard to believe since she got her own set of twins last year" Brie gestured to her chest which Nicole laughed at.

Nikki Bella was a model and got to travel to different places due to her job which she loved. She was a curvy brunette who loved fashion, shopping and being wined and dined by her famous boyfriend John Cena who was a professional athlete. Growing up Nikki was more interested in fashion and sports which led her to her love of fitness and how she met John. Brie decided to head to university to study Business and Marketing which got her in her current job.

_3 hours later (In the Office):_

Roman sat at his desk checking the files Nicole prepared for him. He was pleased she got through the challenging tasks he would give her and she was doing well so far in the company. His work phone rang and he picked it up.

"Good afternoon, Roman and Co, Roman speaking" he greeted the caller

"Hey Roman, it's seth here. I was wondering if I could come in your office for a few minutes?"

Roman glanced up at his computer screen and saw he was luckily free for half an hour which gave him some breathing room.

"Yeah, sure Seth"

Seth entered the office and immediately saw Nicole who was standing in her grey dress and white heels photocopying. Seth had a reputation of not doing much work and just being a talker. As the main office door opened Roman stood up from his chair to see Seth, but his dark brown eyes were staring at Nicole who didn't notice.

"Hey Seth, you alright?"

Seth didn't even notice Roman as he was distracted by Nicole's beauty. He moved his head quickly

"Yeah, I'm good Roman. Come on, let's sit down in your office"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I really want to finish off my first story Camille's Journey. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and my other story. Also with the main character in the story (Nicole) she looks like Nicole Scherzinger. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please feel free to leave suggestions or reviews!**


End file.
